


CPC

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: when you need any kind of computer help, there's only one man to turn to.





	CPC

**Author's Note:**

> once upon a time, this niku took an internet marketing class, which is where she learned the acronym 'CPC' which stands for 'cost per click.' It had something to do with.. [insert rambling stuff here]. Probably one of the two things I learned from that class LOL. 
> 
> phrasing is a little different than the tumblr version. please enjoy!

“Saeyoung!”

The red haired young man turns his head around to greet you, somewhat curious about the desperation in your voice. “What’s up?”

“I… I need you!” you exclaim loudly. “Like now! Right now!”

He tilts his head to the side, a confused look on his face.

“Ack! There’s no time to explain!” You rush over to him and yank him from his chair. “Come on!”

Saeyoung follows as you lead him through the bunker to his bedroom. Your demeanor made him think that you didn’t think you’d meant that you needed him like _that_ , but maybe he was was wrong? This line of thought is soon proven to be wrong when, instead of pulling him toward the bed, you pull him toward the desk on the side of the room where your laptop is stationed.

“I need your help!” you say as you dramatically point at the machine. “I’m trying to get past this mini-game but I can’t click fast enough!”

Saeyoung stares at you, then at your laptop, then back at you again.

“Please!” you beg. “No one else’s fingers move as fast as yours do! I’m begging you, God Seven~”

He continues to look at you for a moment before he grins deviously and pushes up his sleeves. “Hehe~ If it is what my cute disciple desires then I’ll show you the true power of God Seven~”

Saeyoung sits down at the desk, as you quickly summarize the rules of the mini-game to him. Once you’re finished he nods. It seems simple enough, especially for an ace hacker like him. He rolls the mouse over to start the game, but before he clicks the button he turns toward you, who’s taken a spot behind him to watch “Ready?”

You nod slowly, eyes wide in anticipation.

“Okay~ Let’s go~” he clicks the start prompt on screen. The mini-game pops up a second later. The goal is to click an egg on the screen enough times to make the egg hatch within one minute. It seems simple enough, but Saeyoung knows that some people would likely tire out after the first fifteen to thirty seconds of rapid clicking.

However, he is not one of those people.

He easily hits the minimum number of clicks with roughly thirty seconds left but he just keeps clicking for the hell of it. Soon after the game ends with the word “Victory” flashing on the screen. He smugly looks back to you.

“Heh, child’s play.”

You cheer loudly and throw your arms around him. “Oh my gosh, thank you so much, Saeyoung! I kept trying and trying but I couldn’t click fast enough…”

“Well, luckily for you, God Seven was here to save the day~” he proclaims before shooting you an impish smile. “Now for my payment….”

“Wh-wha? Payment?!”

“You didn’t think that God Seven’s services were free did you?” he rises from the chair and moves toward you. Automatically, you take a step back, but he follows and eventually you back into the bed.

“Ah… I thought you’d help me out of the goodness of your heart?” you squeak as you fall back onto the bed. “Or because I’m your fiancee?”

“Bzzt~” Saeyoung leans over you. “I clicked about 1500 times, so what shall the cost per click be~?”

You stare wide-eyed at him. 1,500 is a pretty big number so even if it’s at a one-to-one, you can’t even begin to imagine how you would be able to pay him back…

“I think… seven per click is a fair price~”

“Seven?!” you exclaim. “What do you mean by seven?!”

“Seven per click… So, 10,500~”

“…10,500 what…?”

He smirks widely as he brings one hand down and purposely caresses your cheek with his index and middle fingers.“Shall I show you the extent of my clicking skills for the next 10,500 seconds~?”


End file.
